Dreaming Turns into Understanding
by lovesharrypotter26
Summary: This story is basically a simple love tale between Sarah and Jareth.  It takes place 6 years after Sarah finishes the labyrinth.  The year is 1992  the movie was shot in 1986 .  Please R&R.


Alright, you have been warned. This is my first Labyrinth fan fiction and my very, very first 3rd person story. I would love feedback. Both positive and negative is great.

This story is basically a simple love tale between Sarah and Jareth. It takes place 6 years after Sarah finishes the labyrinth. The year is 1992 (the movie was shot in 1986).

* * *

**Character List So Far-**

Sarah Williams – lady of the labyrinth

Jareth – king of the goblins and the labyrinth; crowned high prince; eldest child of Antoinetta and Tudor

Toby Williams – Sarah's ½ brother

Irene Williams – Sarah's Step mother

Robert Williams – Sarah's Father

High Queen Antoinetta – high queen; Jareth's mother

High King Tudoron – high king; Jareth's father

Surat – king of the vampires and warlocks; Jareth's twin brother; Tudor and Antoinetta's second child

Talbot – king of the elves and nymphs; 3rd child to Tudor and Antoinetta

Faye – queen of the pixies and fairies; 4th child to Tudor and Antoinetta

Ludo – the gentle beast

Hoggle – the dwarf

Sir Didymus – the valiant knight

Ambrosious – the noble steed

* * *

_*S&J*S&J*S&J*_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Dreams**

"_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great._

_**You have no power over me.**__**"**_

Sarah sat straight up in her bed, pulling herself out of her slumber. The scene kept playing over and over in her head. Their final meeting in his castle. The moment she won her brother back.

For the past year, since the day of the 5th year anniversary of the day she wished her baby brother, Toby, away to the goblins, she had been having the same dream every night.

Sarah groaned and fell back into her pillow. _Damn you goblin king_, she thought to herself. 6 years. It had been 6 years since she won Toby back. The first 5 years after she won were peaceful. Since that fateful night she hadn't touched her Labyrinth book, but that didn't mean she didn't still think about the Labyrinth. In fact, she thought about it nearly every moment of everyday.

For the first few years, Sarah would call on her friends every night, but once she got to college, it became less and less until a year ago where she was only calling upon them once every few months.

It was then that the dreams started to occur. But the dreams didn't consist only of their final meeting. The dream always started out with the masquerade dream she had had there when Jareth had forced Hoggle to give her the enchanted peach. Though, it lasted longer than it had when she was in the Labyrinth. Toward the end was the dream drifted to the final meeting where she would start saying the monologue and suddenly she would be awake, frustrated and exhausted.

Sarah sighed and looked around her small bedroom in her apartment. She had finally moved out of a dorm room last year and was happy to be on her own. Right now, she was studying with a Literature major and Acting minor in college.

Of course, this did not please her stepmother, Irene, and truth be told, her father, Robert, wasn't to pleased about it himself, but he didn't let his thoughts be as well known as Irene so bluntly put hers. Since Sarah's time in the Labyrinth, her relationship with Irene became even more strained and her relationship with her father was even a bit stressed itself.

But the real change in her life was her relationship with Toby. They were inseparable now whenever she was at home. Though she never told Toby of the story of what happened, she had a feeling that despite the fact that he had only been around a year old at the time, that he remembered all of it, however he would never tell that directly to her.

Sarah glanced over at the wall mirror hanging on the closet door. She bit her lip. She desperately missed Hoggle and Ludo and Sir Didymus and Ambrosious and she needed to tell someone about those odd dreams. So she stood and walked to the mirror.

* * *

The crystal twirled in the goblin king's hand. He let out a long sigh and looked into the crystal again. Sarah had just woken up from the dream. The dream he had been sending her every night for the past year.

He loved that dream, but she still didn't seem to understand how much he loved her yet. Perhaps it was missing something. Perhaps he should remind her of his words.

"_Just Fear me, Love me, Do as I say, and I will be your slave_."

He shook his head from his train of thought and looked back down at the crystal. His eyes followed Sarah with intent and curiosity, but mostly devotion. At this moment, her hair looked like a haystack, a few bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her night clothes about two sizes to big, but he loved

He didn't understand how she could not see how devoted to her he was. Far before her time in his Labyrinth, he had been drawn to her. The first time being when she was 8, playing in the park. She was far more carefree then.

It was before her parents divorced and her mother left. She was happy and in love with the idea of adventure and the world she couldn't see.

He remembered the moment he saw her. He was perched in a tree in his owl form. That was when she came dancing across the bridge, reciting lines from plays and stories, one drifting into another. The stories they were from consisted of Romeo and Juliet, Phantom of the Opera, A Midsummer Night's Dream, and Antigone to name only a few. Much of it was Shakespeare.

He remembered watching her day after day with such intense curiosity and interest. She was perceptive and hopeful. It was then that her parents divorced and her mother left her with her father. She started to come to the park even more often. It seemed she was burying her pain in her love of fantasy and trying to pretend it wasn't her small world falling apart. It was during this time he started watching over her with the crystal when she wasn't in the park.

Then, after watching Sarah for nearly 6 years, her father met Irene, her stepmother. They only courted a few months before marrying and not long after that, she became pregnant. That was when Irene started to make Sarah do much of the work around the house.

Jareth wanted to step in and just take Sarah away, but he knew as well as anyone that he could not. She had to find out about the underground herself and wish herself to him. So, he left her a copy of the book _Labyrinth._

As soon as she opened the book and read the first page, he knew she believed the story to some extent. That was all he needed. It was then that Toby was born.

He was a very charming young boy and Jareth was drawn to watching him as well, though no where near as often as he watched Sarah. When Sarah wished Toby away to him, it was like a dream come true. He had the chance to bring them both to him and keep them forever.

But she beat him, and they both were gone. And he never felt more defeated by neither anything nor anyone. He lost his game and his love.

So now, he was sending her the dreams. Perhaps this will persuade her to wish herself to him. But so far, all they seemed to be doing were frustrating her. He had to figure out what was missing that would make her finally see how much her loved her.

* * *

Please Read and Review. And give me more name ideas. Thanks


End file.
